Just Another Normal Demigod's Day
by Amber-Raven-Cahill
Summary: Set after The Last Olympian. Percy and all the other campers are just having a normal day at camp. The Aphrodites are drooling over Percy, Athena's kids are laughing at Annabeth and the way she acts around Percy, and Percy's still a Seaweed Brain around Annabeth. Outside of camp, girls are still trying to kiss Percy, guys are trying to get Annabeth! Now a collection of drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Time Set: After 'The Last Olympian'

Title: Just Another Normal Demigod's Day

**A/N I know I shouldn't be writing this, as my co-authored 39 Clues story is far from finished- (even if BookLoverAL and I have the second chapter almost done- nobody's leaving reviews.) But I just watched the Sea of Monsters, and I had to do this. Enjoy! (No flames, please.)**

PERCY JACKSON woke up, yawned…

And went back to sleep. Unfortunately, his alarm started ringing again. Percy groaned, and turned to face it. He slapped his 'dismiss' button, scowling at the alarm. He got up, dragged his feet to the shower, and woke himself up by splashing cold, freezing water onto his face. Now fully awake, he padded back to his room, and pulled on a clean Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Sighing, he went out for breakfast, walking across to the dining pavilion. He waved 'hi' to his friends, and nodded kindly at the newbies who gaped at him, the 'Saviour of Olympus'. Sitting down at his table, he grabbed some food, and started shoveling it into his mouth. Hey, he was a growing boy, right?

Suddenly, he heard Grover slide down next to him. "'Sup, Percy. What 're you doing today?"

"Nothing. Classes, I guess. Then I've got to teach two sword-fighting lessons with Annabeth to a couple of Aphrodite kids." Percy rolled his eyes. "They're always flirting with me."

Grover grinned. "Annabeth's not going to be happy about that." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

At the mention of Annabeth, Percy looked up, searching the Athena table for the said girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. He still couldn't believe (actually, he could-maybe) that _they were freaking dating_. Athena, Annabeth's mom, even said yes. Finally, he found Annabeth. He waved at her, and she waved back, smiling. A funny feeling settled in his stomach, like butterflies.

"Dude. Close your mouth. You're _drooling_." The satyr told him.

"Uh…." Percy said.

"Grover rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. "DUDE!"  
Percy was shocked back to reality. "Right. Uh. Breakfast." He continued eating, not stopping until he'd left nothing. Grover shook his head.

"Percy, you're sixteen. Shouldn't you at least _learn how to not eat like a _pig?"

"Okay." Percy rose from his seat, and said, "I should probably get going. Warm-up, y'know?"

Grover stared after his slowly disappearing back. "You never warm up!" Then the satyr smirked. _He's probably waiting for Annabeth. _

As if in cue, Annabeth got up, and then followed Percy. The whole Athena table laughed and smirked at her, some even deciding to make kissy faces at her. Annabeth blushed, glaring quite unsuccessfully at her half-brothers and sisters. Waving good-bye at Grover, she ran off, heading towards the Arena, where Percy was most definitely waiting for her.

The older campers (Travis, Grover, Malcolm, most of the Athena campers, Katie, etc.) laughed, shaking their heads and talking about how Annabeth was going to kill the Aphrodite campers, Drew especially.

The mean Aphrodites turned up their noses, shaking their heads and tossing their super-long hair about. Drew and her other cronies only, though. The rest just smiled, hoping that Percy and Annabeth would never break up. Which was probably never going to happen.

They filed out, each and every one of them heading to their respective classes and activities.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were already together and talking.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy grinned at her.

"Same to you, Seaweed Brain." Said Annabeth, smiling back.

"Wanna spar?"

"What do you think?" Annabeth replied. "Get ready to have _butt_ beaten like Hades."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Invincible, remember?"

Annabeth smiled evilly. "I know your weak spot."

The pair both raised their respective weapons, grinning all the while. After sparring for about five minutes, when Percy was about to win, an eruption of squeals filled the Arena.

"GO PERCY!" Even more squeals- "Aw, he's so _hot_!" "Gods, I hate Annabeth. Percy's mine."

Annabeth growled, but Percy smiled at her- a smile so sweet, all the Per-and-Annabeth supporters giggled. He moved closer to Annabeth. He threw his weapon over his shoulder, whispering into her ear:

"I'm yours."

Annabeth giggled, and pushed Percy away. "Cheesy," she told him. "And you're sweaty."

"You know you love it."

"Whatever."

Just then, Drew walked- no, _stalked_ up to Percy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, when are we going to start?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and smiled sweetly at him. Percy looked nervously over at Annabeth, who smiled and crossed her arms.

_You're mine, remember? And I'm yours. But prove it._ Drew looked back and forth between them, knowing that they were somehow communicating, but knowing what they were talking about. Percy cleared his throat, and said, "Uh, Drew?"

"Yes, Percy?" She batted her long, FAKE eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, we're getting started. And how're we going to spar if we're so close?"

Annabeth grinned, and Percy smiled back at her. Drew scowled, but stepped back. "But, Percy, my swordsmanship is _so_ bad, could you-" she stepped towards him, and Percy grimaced. Annabeth decided to step in, jealousy _so _evident on her face.

"Drew, _I'll _teach you. Percy can teach Lacey." She said coldly. Drew sighed, but stepped to Annabeth reluctantly. Percy approached Lacey, and told the rest to spar. Most readily agreed, but Drew's cronies still eyed him.

After Annabeth and Drew nearly killed each other, (fighting for Percy, of course) Percy ended the class and went on to teach the Apollo newbies. Annabeth set off for Archery class, but not before kissing Percy. (Drew growled, but said nothing.)

At sunset, Percy and Annabeth walked along the lake, hand in hand, talking about camp and stuff. Annabeth's golden blonde hair glinted softly, and Percy's eyes turned even greener. This was one of the few times when they could just relax and be themselves.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I like it like this though. Or are you already bored, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth poked him. And then she ran her fingers lightly against his Achilles' heel. Percy shivered, scowling, but knowing that there was nothing to do.

"Will you stop _doing _that, Wise Girl?" Annabeth smirked.

Annabeth pretended to think. "Nah, don't think so."

"No, I wasn't talking about the tickling. The 'Seaweed Brain' thing. Won't we ever grow out of it?"

"You know you love it."

When Percy and Annabeth ran into the dining pavilion late and their hair in a mess, everybody knew what they'd been up to in the forests. (Hint, hint: kissing… or a lot.)

As they separated, both of them gave the other a smile meant only for each other. Percy kissed Annabeth on last time, and as she sat down with the other Athena kids, they teased her, laughed, but they knew she was happiest with Percy. Grover grinned at Percy- "So. What did you two do? Hm?"

To which Percy responded, "Shut up, you nosy satyr." Grover just shook his head and grinned.

Just another normal demigod's day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**4 reviewers have said: more! So, yeah… Tell me whether you want this to have, like a 'drama' plot or just a series of drabbles. I've chosen to do a collection of drabbles, so yeah… if you want me to change, I can do that. Please excuse my bad pun and the wine name. **

**Enjoy! **

Annabeth woke to the sound of, "Annabeth! Wake up! We're late! Come _on_!" She immediately sat up, blinking away her sleep.

"Wha-what time is it?" She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. She took a glance at the clock, and her eyes widened. She glared at her fellow Athenian. "Why didn't you wake me up? It's 9:10 AM!"

Malcolm grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "It was funny to watch you mumble Percy's name over and over again." Seeing the look on her face, he laughed again, and told her to hurry up. Annabeth scowled, but couldn't seem to stay angry.

_Percy. _She still couldn't believe that the two of them were _dating_. _At least Mom didn't pulverize him, _she thought. Still grinning joyously, she hopped off of her bed, and headed to the showers. Malcolm and the rest of her siblings shook their heads fondly after her.

Meanwhile, at the pavilion, Percy was…

Well, Percy was shoveling food in his mouth like he hadn't been eating. Reason: his Achilles' strength made him become more tired easily. The son of Poseidon waved 'hello' to Malcolm, and scanned the Athena table eagerly. Quickly, he frowned. "Where's Annabeth?" He shouted to her siblings.

Malcolm replied, "In the shower. She woke up late today." Percy nodded thanks to him, and then started eating even faster than before. Grover, who was watching him from the sidelines, rolled his eyes. Percy was always really eager to hang out with Annabeth nowadays. Then he noticed that Drew Tanaka, meanest Aphrodite ever born, checking Percy out… hungrily? Yeah, that was the word. Grover walked- sorry, _trotted _over to Percy, and nudged his shoulders.

"Dude."

Percy looked up. "What?" Then a horrifying thought hit him. He stood up, nearly tripping himself over in the process. "Is it about Annabeth? Where is she? Is she okay?"

Grover rolled his eyes again. "Relax, bro. She's _fine_." Percy sat down a gain, letting out a 'whew' of relief. Grover continued, "I just saw Drew over there staring at you like you were an aluminum can!"

"You mean, meat. I'm human. Sort of," Percy grinned, "see! I'm hot!"

"Your ego _really doesn't _need any more boosting. Say, I gotta go. Date with Juniper!" And with that, Percy's best friend walked off. Percy stood up, and walked towards the Arena, passing by all the tables. He reached the edge of the dining area, and then…

"BAM!"

"Oww!" it was a girl's voice. He looked down to see… Annabeth.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Annabeth! Didn't see you there."

"Me, too, Seaweed Brain. Now could you please get off of me?"

"Uh, right!" He leaped off of his girlfriend. "Say, could you do something about Drew? She keeps staring at me!"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed until they were slits. "Say no more," and she walked over to the (_Quelle horreur_) pink table. Drew was busy chatting with her cronies ("No way! They are so _not _dating seriously. Percy's _mine_."), so she didn't notice Annabeth walking up to her. The other tables did, though, and some of the nicer Aphrodites gave her thumbs-up. Annabeth nodded at them in thanks, and…

She slammed her hand- hard- down right in front of Drew's manicured hand. Drew gave a jump and a little shriek. "What are _you _doing here? You almost hit me!"

"That was the point. So, please, take offence." Annabeth smiled at her evilly. The rest of the tables were trying to not to snicker so hard, Travis Stoll was stuffing a napkin in his mouth. "Now. Who said Percy and I weren't dating properly? Hm? Let's see. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'an action speaks a thousand words'? " Annabeth pretended to think. "Oh, wait, I'll just show you anyway." She started walking towards Percy.

His mouth dropped open. _Oh my gods. She's gonna make out with me in public! Not that we aren't dating seriously, but… _

Annabeth reached Percy, pulled down his shirt to her, and kissed him. Percy kissed her back, and the Percy turned to face Drew. "You should the look on your face!" He said, laughing at her. "I'm Annabeth's. Got it?"

Drew glared at them angrily. Scowling, she clenched her fist, but said nothing. Percy and Annabeth walked off, holding hands and both wearing a satisfied smirk on their faces.

Chiron looked on quietly at his table, shaking his head but trying not to laugh. Dionysus looked at him. Chiron said, "Why, Dionysus, are you not pleased with the two of them? Would you prefer them not dating? For I recall that in the stash of presents for the couple, hidden behind a gigantic pink note from Aphrodite, a bottle of the finest Chateau Margaret was there."

Dionysus told him to shut up. Chiron hid his smile, as everybody (well, _mostly_ everybody) knew that Percy and Annabeth were a couple descended from the heavens itself. (That was a really bad pun.)

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase swung arm in arm as they strolled along the lake. "Well. That was interesting."

Percy grinned. "So true, Wise Girl." And then he splashed water all over his girlfriend. She stood there, sopping wet.

"You are _so _screwed, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever. And could you please stop saying that?"

"What, 'screwed'?" Annabeth l

Percy sighed. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"You know you love it."

The two of them could be seen screaming happily, chasing each other throughout the whole camp.

It was just another normal demigod's day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Thank you to all the reviewers! **

**Now, Skye222 asked for this one-shot. Thanks to her! I may or may not make a sequel to this one-shot. Tell me in a review if you want that, or if you want a whole new one! **

**Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson waved happily to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Yes, the campers were playing Capture the Flag. However, this time, the Saviour of Olympus and Heroine of the Second Titan War were…

Not on the same team. Annabeth was on the Red Team, whilst Percy was on the Blue one. Each team was always eager to claim Percy as their own, because since he'd took a dip in the River Styx, he was invulnerable. The team that had Percy on their side never lost. Annabeth, however, knew that _she_ would be able to win even if she was against Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth walked up to her boyfriend. She gave him a hug, and then continued saying, "We're gonna kick your blue butts all the way to Olympus."

Percy smirked. Even if they did have the Aphrodite Cabin on their side, they also had the Hecates (who had a nasty habit of somehow using magic to turn the other team's select members to fight for their _own_ side.)

Besides, they had him. Invincible, best swordsman in three hundred years. Saviour of Olympus, and best of all…

Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. _YES!_ Ahem. _No wandering off, Percy_. He told himself.

Right. Capture-the-Flag.

Chiron raised his arms, one holding his medicine pouch and the other a… torch? Probably to see.

"Heroes!" Chiron called. "No intentional killing, maiming or… Oh, you get it. Places, everyone!"

Each team scrambled to their places, Percy in the offensive and some Ares kids protecting the flag. Besides, the Hecate kids had placed some nasty, nasty enchantments on it. "GO!" Percy shouted, urging his fellow teammates on. "I'll get Annabeth!" After all, she was still the hardest camper to defeat- after Percy, of course. "Remember the plan!"

On the sidelines, Drew smirked. Checking her make-up, she ran up to Percy. She tossed her perfectly curled, blonde-dyed hair over her shoulder. "So," she simpered, giggling, "can I come with you?"

"What, fighting?"

Drew rolled her eyes, and stepped even closer to Percy. "Of course," she whispered to him. "What else?"

The other campers laughed at the hilarious, nervous look on Percy's face. "Uh… Are you _totally_ sure you can handle this?"

"Duh." Drew rolled her eyes, reverberating back to the annoying, mean Drew.

Percy probably had the curse of really bad timing, because just then…

His girlfriend in all of her blonde-haired, grey-eyed glory ran in. He eyes flashed, turning a stormy grey. Slowly, she advanced towards the Aphrodite girl, her hand already on her knife. Menacingly, she growled. "Step away from my boyfriend, Tanaka." She said.

Drew rolled her eyes, "Aw, honey, _everybody_ knows that _he_"- she pointed a long, pointy nail towards Percy- "belongs with _me_. Now, get the Hades out." She proceeded to grab the front of a stunned Percy's shirt…

And kissed him. The campers' mouths all dropped to the ground, looking nervously towards Annabeth.

Said girl hissed, and pounced towards Drew. "Get the (insert swear word of choice here) away from him!" Annabeth yelled. Her knife flashed in the moonlight as she used it to slice Drew's arm. Drew growled, and the verbal fight became a physical one. Percy blinked and saw that the two girls were rolling about in the ground, screaming and trying to kill each other. Stepping towards them to stop it, he was pulled back by Travis.

"What're you _doing_?" the Hermes kid told him. "This is the best part!"

Percy reluctantly stepped back, while the girl-fight went on. Drew slashed Annabeth's face with her razor-sharp fingernails, whilst Percy's girlfriend grunted and brought the Aphrodite's long arm in an excruciatingly painful twist.

Annabeth growled, and told Drew, "If you make one more move on my boyfriend, it will be _off with your head_. Understand?"

Drew thrashed under Annabeth's iron grip, but with no avail. "Percy's mine, you stupid Athena girl Don't you understand?" She whispered.

Annabeth used her knife to trace the outline of Tanaka's eye. Drew flinched at the cold metal. "No, I don't," she said, "but you can tell my mother that."

As if on cue, three owls swooped out of the dark. They cawed, screeching loudly ("_EEEE!_") as their razor sharp claws raked the ground. If owls could kill, these three were definitely the choices for killing. Annabeth let go of Drew, while the campers 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the snowy white specimens. The daughter of Athena leaned in for one last sentence. "You better run, _honey_."

All throughout the night, you could hear Drew's horrified screams of, "MY HAIR! NO! ANYTHING _BUT_ MY HAIR!"

It was just another normal demigod's day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Oh my gods! Thank you all so much for the reviews! *starts hyperventilating* I'm going to try and use as many of the ideas as possible, so… yeah. School's starting three days later, so I'm not going to be able to update as fast (even if I already update really slowly****) so sorry!**

**This is another awesome idea from Skye222. Thanks to her! *disclaimed***

**Enjoy! **

playing capture the flag, can they be on opposite teams and Annabeth knocks Percy out because she knows his weak spot. Then for the first time since he was invulnerable, the other team wins capture the flag.

"HEROES!" Chiron called, stomping his foot- hoof on the ground. "There shall be no more distractions tonight. I want no more fights unless they are related to the game. Drew-" he pointed to the said girl- "You may sit out." Annabeth and Percy looked over towards Drew.

Her face? Covered in claw marks. Her hair? Rumpled to the point of being an Afro. Drew sniffed pitifully, whining that "Annabeth needs to sit out! She-she destroyed my looks!"

Unfortunately for Drew, nobody paid any attention to her. Percy grinned. Annabeth saw him grinning, and nudged him on his elbow. "I'm still going to kick your butt to Olympus, Seaweed Brain."

"You're the one that was jealous."

Chiron saw them talking, and said, "Percy, Annabeth, places! The game is about to start." Immediately, the couple rushed off to their respective positions. As Annabeth returned, her brother, Malcolm, pulled her to a side.

"What's wrong, Malcolm?"

He looked over at a couple of the other team's members. "You know what to do. Take Percy down. Every time that we're on the other team- although, admittedly, we rarely are- we get beaten by him."

"How? Distract him?" Annabeth got an evil look in her eyes, moonlight flashing off of them. (Her eyes, not her teammates.) "Okay. I got it. You guys get the flag. I know from eavesdropping that Drew's going to be charmspeaking. She'll be next to Percy-" Annabeth scowled. Malcolm wiggled his eyebrows, laughing at the fuming half-sister of his.

"Yeah. So, just get Drew out of there. Shouldn't be too hard, but keep your guard up. She could still take over you mind."

Just then, Chiron announced that the war game had started. Annabeth immediately started off towards the river- Percy would be on the offensive, ad near a water source, obviously. So, she saw Percy walking leisurely towards their red- coloured flag. Picking up her pace, she saw that Drew Tanaka had been… _incapacitated_. (Bonked on the head.) _Good,_ she thought. _She deserves it, that little piece of- language, Annabeth._

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy turned around, looking even more smug.

"Come to stop me? Shouldn't you be getting the flag?"

"Well, I thought that since we never get any… _private _time, we could use this time… What do you think?" Annabeth prayed that kissing Percy would be enough for her teammates to get the flag.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Not gonna work, Wise Girl. I know what you're doing." Annabeth gave him a look. "Okay, fine, I don't but I'm invincible, and the best swordsman in three hundred years, so… I think I'll pass."

Annabeth stepped even closer to him. "Is that so?"

And then she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. Percy kissed back, and…

She slowly edged the two of them towards the nearest tree. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain." And then she paused in thought. "Nah, not really." Percy's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do.

"Mmph! Meh me moh!" Was what Annabeth to be '"Hey! Let me go!"'

"By the way, Seaweed Brain, those are Celestial Bronze chains. Don't even think about getting out of them. And I'll have this," she said as she yanked Riptide out of Percy's pocket. "Bye, Percy."

She raced back towards her team's base, and Malcolm grinned at her. "We won! Now, what were the two of you up to?"  
Annabeth grinned. "Nothing. Just got… tangled." Malcolm arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

After they had all proceeded to go to their respective cabins and settled in… Annabeth remembered Percy.

"Oh, _Hades_!" She cursed as she ran towards the clearing where she had tied Percy up. As she reached the little glade, she frowned. _Where's Percy?_ Then a horrible thought struck her: _What if Percy was eaten by monsters? Then it'd be all my fault! Percy would be dead! Percy would be dead! Percy would_ _be-_

"Hey, Wise Girl," a pair of strongly muscled arms encircled her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, "what's up?"

"How did you get out of the chains? Are you hurt? Oh, gods, are you okay?"\

"First things first. Riptide returns to me unless you keep it under Celestial Bronze chains and tie it somewhere, remember? And, second, I have the damned Achilles' Curse. I'm _fine_." He stepped back. "See? This perfect body's got nothing on it."

Annabeth scowled. _Stupid, stupid!_ "Hmph!" She turned her back on her boyfriend. "Fine. You win."

Percy grinned that endearing and annoying, sarcastic smile at her. _His eyes… ooh_. Then she mentally slapped herself. _Focus, Annabeth!_ "It's late. Let's go to bed."

Percy complained, "No goodnight kiss? Meanie." He pouted. His baby harp seal-like eyes were irresistibly cute.

The girlfriend sighed. "Fine." She kissed him on the lips, and said, "Goodnight, Seaweed Brian."

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! *squeal* Aw yeah! As I said last chappie, I have just started school.. so, yeah. Sorry that I won't be able to update. **** Sorry, guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I've got no time.**

**This idea is from: FutureOlympian. Plot credits to her! Or him!**

"Annabeth!" Said daughter of Athena looked up from her book, her golden-blonde hair brushing across her stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, hi, Mike. What's up?"

Mike tried to swallow his growing nervousness. "Uh, nothing. I-I was just wondering w-whether you'd like to g-go on a d-date with me?" There. He'd asked it.

But Annabeth frowned. And then she sighed. "Mike, you _know_ I have a boyfriend. Besides, I love him and he loves me, so…" she shrugged. "No, thanks."

Mike grunted. Plopping down next to her, he said, "But I love you more. Everybody knows that," he scooted over closer to her. Annabeth edged away, glaring at him.

Mike searched her face, looking for _some _sign that wanted him.

He found none.

Mike growled, his temper getting the better of him. 'But, Annabeth, I'm _way_ hotter than any of those other guys here. All the girls say so, and you're _so_ lucky to have me like you."

Annabeth snorted. "One, does _I have a _boyfriend ring a bell? 'Cause I have one. He's way hotter than you, by the way." Checking her watch on her wrist, she added, "And he's coming in five minutes."

Mike snarled, and for a second a fleeting look of fear darted across Annabeth's face. "We'll see about that," he hissed, and lunged at the blonde.

And was pulled back.

"Hello, Wise Girl. And who's our lovely friend here, hm?" He looked up at Annabeth. "I saw him hitting on you, honey, and I, well, _pulled him back_." He shrugged.

Mike gagged, clawing angrily at his throat which was being constricted because of Percy's hand.

Said boyfriend of Annabeth noticed it, and released him, dumping Mike oh-so-_unceremoniously_ on the ground.

Percy brushed his hands together. "So, Annabeth, what happened?"

"He tried to ask me out, (for the millionth time) got mad, and tried to punch me." Annabeth looked bored, and then her expression changed to something like… anger?

"You!" She shouted at Percy, grey eyes flashing. "You're late! That's not like you! You've never been late to pick me up! What did you do? _Hook up _with _Drew?_" She gasped. "I knew it! You liar!"

Percy raised his hands up, as if in surrender. "Whoa, calm down, Annabeth. I wasn't doing anything. Chiron just asked me to teach a bunch of juniors."

"What juniors?" Mike had gotten up from his position on the ground, a look of suspicion on his face. "You teach?"

Percy looked at Annabeth with a panicked expression on his face. _Think, Annabeth, _think_! _Annabeth thought. "Oh, that," she said, waving her hand airily about. "Uh… Percy teaches… uh…"

"Yes?" Mike looked at her, even more suspicious now."

"He teaches Greek Mythology!" Annabeth blurted out. Composing herself, she continued,"Uh, yeah, my _boyfriend_ teaches Greek Mythology."

Percy then remembered that this guy _had been hitting on Annabeth_. "You're not off the hook yet, dude." He walked over to Mike. "Now, what's your name?"

Mike sneered. "It's Mike. And Annabeth's mine. What are you, her cousin?"

Percy growled. "Her _boyfriend_. And don't you forget that."

With that sentence, he kicked Mike in the stomach. Said guy fell to the ground, gasping for air. Percy proceeded to twist Mike's arm to the right, making him almost cry.

"Is that all you can take?" Percy looked down at the sniveling Mike. The son of Poseidon leaned in to whisper to him, "Annabeth's mine. We're dating, and we love each other."

Mike whimpered. "Yeah," he said. "She's yours."

All this while, Annabeth had been watching with her mouth in an 'o' shape, and now, she walked over to Mike. "See? Leave me alone."

As the demigod couple walked over towards Paul's Prius, Annabeth smiled.

"How _gallant _ of you to beat him up there, Percy."

"Anything for my princess, _lady_."

"Oh, so now I'm your princess, am I? And your lady.

"Yeah, you are. And don't you forget it, Wise Girl."

Percy and Annabeth hopped into the car, and Percy started the engine. AS they drove off towards Camp Half-Blood, Mike looked at the rapidly disappearing silhouette of the heads of Percy and Annabeth.

Maybe they were meant to be, he thought. With that, he ran back into the university.

What a crazy day. But maybe the things that happened today were meant to happen.

After all, it was just another normal demigod's day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**OH MY GODS! Thank you all, for your continuous support! Special thanks to Skye222, FutureOlympian, thaliagrace123, allen r, and all the people who reviewed the A/N chapter and encouraged me to continue! And of course, my best friend on Fanfiction **_**and**_** real life, BookLoverAL. Just tell me what to write, guys, and I'll be happy to do it! **

**(Apologies for my sucky math: I'm not even in Secondary school yet ****)**

**Enjoy!**

"PERSEUS _FREAKING _JACKSON!" Annabeth ripped the covers off of the son of Poseidon. She jumped onto his bed, shaking him hard. "You're late! Move it!"

Percy groaned, and finally sat up. Annabeth had to stifle a laugh. His hair was all messy (Whatever. She liked it like that) and he was-

Oh, gods. _He's shirtless. He's shirtless. He's shirtless!___Annabeth mentally scolded herself. _No drooling. Absolutely no drooling_. _Look at those abs… no drooling._

"Just a few more minutes…" Percy fell back onto the bed.

"No. Up. Now." Annabeth recovered her senses and glared. "Go, already."

Percy groaned again, but he got up slowly and padded towards the shower room even more slowly.

Annabeth came up behind him, and ran her fingers over his Achilles' heel. Percy flinched, and said, "Will you stop doing that?" He thought for a bit more, and added, "And please get me a shirt?"

"No."

"Meanie."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but passed him his shirt. "Now hurry. We're going to be late. Paul left already, which means that we gotta hail a cab."

"Yes, Wise Girl."

By the time Percy hopped out of the shower, Sally had already made blue pancakes.

"Blue pancakes!" Percy cried, running quickly at them.

"Percy, honey, please eat them faster. Annabeth's already gone off, she has Advanced math."

Percy pouted. "She left without me?"

"Hurry." Sally flipped the freshly-made pancakes onto Percy's plate, and went to wash the plate. "Remember, today's only the fifth day of Goode for her."

"Oh, right!" Percy scrambled out of his chair, after stuffing the last few bites of pancake into his mouth. "Godsdammit!"  
"What?" asked Sally curiously.

Percy looked balefully up at her, "It's my sixth time being late to Biology."

Sally hid an exasperated sigh. "Are you going to get detention with Mr. Anderson? _Again_?"

"I'm so, so sorry, Mom! But I'll be back soon," Percy told her, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the door. "Bye, Mom!" he shouted.

"Bye, Percy!" she shouted back. _Same old, same old, _she thought endearingly.

Meanwhile, in Advanced math, Annabeth was getting annoyed with the teacher. He (Mr. Harris) was taking so long to finish the godsdamned equation on the board. Besides, he kept giving her side-long glances. And no, he couldn't be a monster. Too smart. Besides, she'd already had Grover sniff the school for monsters. Mr. Harris was clean.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. ADHD does wonders. _Not_.

"Mr. Harris?" She called.

Said teacher frowned. "Yes, Annabeth?" He knew that this girl was a smart one, but she was just so… no, _too _smart. "What's wrong?"

The daughter of Wisdom could already see that there was something wrong with the numbers written on the board. "Uh, the third letter is wrong…"

Mr. Harris tried not to groan. "Miss. Chase, may you be reminded that I have taken a full mathematical course in Oxford University, and you have yet to do so. Or not. In any case, I am sure that the equation that I have written on the board is in anyway correct."

Annabeth tried not to groan. "But, sir…"

"No, Miss. Chase. I want no more interruptions from you." He clapped his hands together. "Now, class, where were we?"

Annabeth couldn't wait for the bell to ring. She checked her watch… oh, great. Ten minutes, and she'd out of this monstrous class. What she really wanted to say was this:

"Hi, everybody! Don't listen to that crap! I'm a daughter of Athena, so listen to _me_! Yes, I have a very above average IQ, see? So, Mr. Harris, move over and let _me_ teach the class. Oh, and by the way, I'm going to graduate from an Ivy League school. So there!"

Back to reality. "As I was saying, the equivalent fraction of…" Dear gods, was she really going to have to suffer through this? Ugh.

"BRING-GING-GING-GING!" The noisy bell rang, and the teacher's voice was lost over the shuffling of papers and the chatter of the students, all eager to get out of AP Math class.

Annabeth cast her eyes around to look for a certain green-eyed, raven-haired boy. Finally, she saw him. However, he was in an… _undesirable _situation.

The school slu- no, language, Annabeth was all over Percy. Fawning and fluttering her eyelashes, she placed her hand on Percy's shoulders and blinked balefully at him. Percy looked uncomfortable, and kept trying to push her away, but to no avail. Gritting her teeth, Annabeth stomped over.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing to _my _boyfriend?" Annabeth growled. "Get your dirty hands _off of him this _instant!"

The girl smirked. "Why, I'm just trying to… help Percy around. Yes, that," she said. Glancing distastefully at Annabeth, she continued, "You liar. There's no way _you_-" she gestured towards the Athenian- "could get _him_." She practically purred at the son of Poseidon.

Percy managed to wriggle out of Samantha's grip. "Uh, Samantha, I've been here longer than you have. I'm pretty sure I know where everything is. So, thanks, but, no thanks."

Samantha hissed- no joke- but said, "Oh, dear, dear Percy. So _naïve_. But of course, you know what to do."

"Uh, what?"

"Ask me to prom."

Annabeth had had enough. "He says no," she replied camly (not), "and I'm already going with him."

Percy looked confused, but nonetheless said, "Yeah, I'm going with Annabeth, remebere? She's my girlfriend."

Samantha growled, but stomped away, her perfect features (not) totally messed up. (Even more.)

"I'm going to prom with you?" Percy asked.

"What, you were going with someone else?"

"No, I just didn't ask properly."

Annabeth smiled. "Well, ask me, then."

Percy…

Actually got down on one knee, and said, "Annabeth chase, will you do me the honour of going to prom with me?"

"Seaweed Brain, you look like you're proposing to me." And then she held her hand to her mouth. "Are those… prom tickets?"

"Yeah."

"So. You bought them even though I didn't say yes? Oh, and I'm saying …yes, by the way."

"I knew you would say that."

**A/N thank you all, who came along on this fun journey! I'm so, so sorry, by the way, that I'm so **_**slow**_** at updating. I hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and should I do like a prom one? For the next one? Reply in reviews! Thank you all!**

**~Amber-Raven-Cahill**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Hello, hello, everyone! I am **_**so, so **_**pleased to announce that we have hit 32 reviews! Whoo! *beams* Thank you all! And this was (sort-of) requested by moogie, a guest reviewer. Thank you to all the followers, favorites, and reviewers, especially. *squeal* (This is the prom scene.) I'm so sorry that my 'Prom' sucks, I don't have Prom here. Ever.**

**Enjoy!**

PERCY JACKSON stood in front of his mom's wall-length mirror, checking that everything was in places.

Suit? Check.

Corsage for Annabeth? Check.

His own boutonnière? Check.

Hair combed? Check.

Proper shoes- oh, godsdammit. He was ready. _I think,_ he added mentally.

"Percy, honey, you ready?" His mom, Sally, called from the living room. "Annabeth's gonna be here in ten minutes!"

"Yeah, Mom!" He shouted back. "How do I look?"

"You've got to come out here, Percy."

"Oh. Right," he said, coming out, "so? What do you think?"

Sally looked at Percy kindly. "I think you look _fine_, Percy. Annabeth loves you, remember?"

Percy blushed, "_Mom_." After that he added, "I brought the corsage, I'm wearing a boutonnière, uh… I've got nice shoes, suit, uh… Mom! Did I forget anything?"

Sally smiled. "Percy, you're rambling. You. Are. _Fine_."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Percy swallowed nervously, and looked over at Sally. Said woman nodded at Percy encouragingly, urging him on. Just as he was about to chicken out, he forced himself to walk over to the door, open it…

And die of shock.

Annabeth was wearing a dress! _Ooooooo… she looks really hot._ Then he mentally slapped himself. _No drool, no drool, calm. Right. Calm._ "Hi, Percy!"  
"Oh! Uh, hi, Annabeth!"

After about a minute or so of him staring at her, she asked, "Is everything okay? You're kinda… red."

Percy snapped back to reality. "Right! Come in!"

Sally waved happily to the daughter of Athena. "Hello, Annabeth! How's everything going?"

"Good, good, Ms. Jackson!"  
"Oh, dear, no need for the formalities. Just call me Sally. This is the, what, one-hundredth time I've told you that?"

"h, well." Annabeth shrugged. Then she looked around. "hey, where's Percy?"

Oh, yes, indeed. Percy Jackson had slipped off to… somewhere. In fact, that 'somewhere' was the bathroom. Where the agitated son of Poseidon was frantically trying to comb his hair.

"Uh, Percy?" Annabeth had to giggle. "Are you okay? 'Cause you look kinda… frustrated."

"No, no! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Right."

"Yeah!"

Annabeth gave him a look. "okay, maybe not, but…" His voice trailed off.

'Percy. What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned. Checking her watch, she continued, "And we're gonna be late. Promenade starts in half an hour."

"Okay! Let's go!" Percy shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Annabeth laughed, shaking her head.

"Yes! Let's go!"

The two of them could be seen rushing down the streets to catch a cab in fancy clothes- Annabeth in a shimmering grey dress, Percy in a suit.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH**

Percy and Annabeth walked into the gym holding hands, exchanging 'hellos' and 'heys' everywhere. After all, Percy being the school resident hottie was popular. And so was his girlfriend.

"Where were you guys?" Miranda, Annabeth's good friend, asked. "They're going to name the prom king and Prom Queen!" Then she lowered her voice, "And practically everybody voted for you."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Okay, maybe not that sure, but I think so… at least, some of the girls did. The others were mad."

_Huh, _Annabeth smirked to herself, _They all want Percy. Well, they can't have him!_ And then she saw another girl eyeing Percy like he was the only guy she'd seen in a decade. Annabeth growled.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, sounding concerned. "Are you okay? You look… weird."

Miranda wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. _Jealous?_ Miranda sang mentally.

Annabeth glared at Miranda, giving her a perfect 'ten'. Miranda just grinned at her, causing her to scowl even more.

"Annabeth?" Percy looked between Miranda and his girlfriend. "Annabeth?"

"Uh, right! No, I'm fine."

Just then, the said girl who was eyeing Percy walked over, wearing a:

Super short skirt that didn't really count as one (too short.)

Tiny spaghetti-strapped top that again, was barely a shirt.

Incredibly high high-heels

Freakishly long hair- Oh, you get it. The makings of a standard 'I'm better than you, hotter than you, and I have a jock boyfriend. So shove off!'

Hades, no. Annabeth was not going to _shove off_.

"Why, _hello_, Olivia. So _very_ pleased to meet you," Annabeth said, making it obvious that she didn't want Olivia here. "Nice dress," she added. "Where's you're date?"

"Oh, he's over there," said Olivia, pointing towards a brown-headed, blue-eyed muscular guy. Annabeth recognized him as Landon, the French exchange student.

Percy asked confusedly, "So why aren't you with _him_, instead of over here? Shouldn't you be dancing with him? They're playing the waltz." He smiled down at Annabeth. "Besides, we've gotta go, they're playing a slow song."  
It took Annabeth all of her might to not laugh. Olivia's face was practically purple.

"Yeah, Olivia, we gotta go."

With that, the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena swept onto the dance floor.

After about ten minutes of Percy and Annabeth dancing slowly and happily with Paul taking snapshots of them for Sally, the announcer said into the microphone, "Okay, guys! It's almost the end of prom, and it's time to announce the Prom King and Prom Queen!"

The drumroll sounded. "And the winner of Prom Queen is…" the guy tore open the envelope, everybody frantic to know who it was. "PERCY JACKSON!"

The whole room exploded into applause, and the green-eyed boy went up to collect his 'crown'. He took the microphone.

"Uh, thanks guys. I got here because of you all, and uh, thanks again. Right. Thanks."

The announcer continued, "And our Prom Queen is…"

Drumroll again? _Am I Prom Queen?_ Annabeth thought, hoping that no other girl would be Prom Queen with Percy.

"ANNABETH CHASE!"

Almost as much applause, as many of the girls were glaring at Annabeth. Smugly, she climbed the stairs to receive her crown. Percy grinned at her when she got there, and placed the crown on her head gently.

As the night ended with teenagers spilling out of the school, Percy took Annabeth's hand

They kissed, and for them, it was the perfect night.

It was just another normal demigod's day. (Or night.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Oh my gods! I'm so, so sorry for accidentally making Percy Prom Queen… I was in a rush, I didn't really edit. (I know, I know, no excuses. :()*giggles nervously* Anyway, thank you all, especially moogie, who always gives such positive reviews! And all the others: percabethfangirl77, and AlexisFoy27 who both reminded me that **_**Percy is a girl**_**. Again, apologies!**

**Now, I have a personal question. Please try to guess where I come from **_**without looking at my profile**_**. This ain't a requirement, you don't have to answer, it'd be nice if you did though. :)**

**This was requested by Skye222. Credits to her! And credits to me for writing! **

***disclaimed* I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. (giggles nervously)I don't know the Talk…**

**Enjoy!**

MALCOLM knocked hard on the door of the Poseidon Cabin. "Percy!" He called. "Are you in there?"

Shuffling and thumping sounds could be heard. "Uh, yeah!" Percy shouted back.

Finally, he opened the door. "oh, hi, Malcolm. What's up?"

Malcolm glared at Percy. Said son of Poseidon tried to not wince. Malcolm's glare was second only to Annabeth's- and Athena's.

"May I _please_ come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure!"

Malcolm strode in, continuing to glare at Percy. "We need to talk."

At Percy's confused look, he added, "About Annabeth."

Percy panicked. "I'm treating her okay! We're not doing anything! I love her!"

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "_Love_?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Percy tried to bring up an air of authority, but of course, failing to do so. "So?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Nothing. Now. Business."  
"What?" Business?"

"Yes. Are you going to… do anything with Annabeth?"

Percy blushed, "No! I- what- you- NO!"

"Good."

"What else do you need?" Percy asked, blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks. After a moment of afterthought, he added, "Oh, and please ask Annabeth to go to the Arena, I wanna spar with her."

"Alright," Malcolm said, spinning on his heel and heading out the door. "Don't forget this 'Talk', Percy. My mom might have it with you soon."

Percy gulped. _Athena? Talk? No, no, no no no no no!_

Shaking his head as if to free it from frightening thoughts, Percy headed towards the Arena, swing Riptide in one hand absentmindedly.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy looked up to see Annabeth. "What'd Malcolm want with you?"

At the thought of the things Malcolm had spoke of, Percy blushed, and frantically said, "Noting! Nothing at all!"

Annabeth regarded him with suspicious eyes. "Okay…?"

Thankfully, she just shrugged, and continued. "C'mon, we're supposed to be sparring, remember?"

"Oh, uh, right."

You could hear the 'clings' and 'clangs' of sometimes sword on sword, knife on sword.

It was just another normal demigod's day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N **

***cringes* It's been, what, a **_**month**_** since I updated? *cringes again* I'm so, so, SO, SO INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating! I've gone off for a while (I just needed a break, plus my vision's been getting worse ever since I started reading online. :( )**

**Thank you, thank you all, especially moogie, who has kept giving me encouraging reviews. Now. Business.**

**Sorry to say this, moogie, but… I'M CHINESE! (Still live in China/Hong Kong) But my English is better than my Chinese… :)**

**Oh, and I'm running out of ideas FAST, so if you guys want me to write something, put it in a review! (I don't mind PMs, but I prefer reviews).**

**I'm sorry for all the OOCness, as allen r most kindly pointed out to me last chappie. (No sarcasm intended, trust me.)**

**Thank you to all the followers, favourites, and readers! (My inbox exploded.)**

**Enjoy!**

CHIRON the centaur frowned, stomping his hooves gently on the ground. _Where were Percy and Annabeth?_ He didn't worry about whether Percy would be able to take on the monsters, but they could have been kidnapped… By Lord Ares? Now, _he _had a vendetta against Percy.

"No, you stupid centaur. I didn't take Percy."

Chiron's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the god of War himself appeared in a flash of red light.

"Lord Ares." Chiron bowed the human half of him down low in respect. "Apologies for the thoughts. I was worried about the two of them."

Ares' eyes glinted in a manner that Chiron did not like. At all.

"Oh, but _I _have some inkling of their whereabouts."

Chiron tried not to sound too eager, as he said, "Where?"

The god of War pulled his gargantuan sword out of its sheath, cleaning it with a clean rag. "Oh, out of Camp," he said nonchalantly.

"_What_?" Chiron wasn't sure if he'd heard right. After the… _incident_ at Percy's high school, (three very, very hungry hellhounds pounced at him and Annabeth.) the son of the sea god had promised to not sneak out of Camp without permission, and even then, contacting his father to tell him where he was occasionally was a necessity.

Even more so if Annabeth was with him. _Lady Athena would blow off his head._

"You'll find him in Manhattan, New York. I think… in that park?" Ares said smugly. "Yeah, Brooklyn Bridge Park or something."

"Thank-" Before the centaur could say thanks, the god disappeared.

Chiron tried not to scream in frustration as he organized a search party for the couple.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH C'est le line break HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"_Perseus Jackson_!" Annabeth glared at her boyfriend angrily, "you do not just pour water all over my shirt, and then stand there and laugh at me! Gods!"

"Sorry?" The apology came out sounding like a question.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"Right. Sorry," Percy grabbed her hand, and led her to a secluded area of the park. "Here," he said, concentrating. The water washed away. "Cool, right?"

Annabeth tried to look angry, but to no avail. "Hmph," she raised her nose up. "Fine."

Percy gave himself a mental thumbs-up, and then he saw it.

A whole bunch of demigods; being chased by another assortment of monsters.

Percy sighed.

Annabeth saw what he was looking at, and she sighed too.

"Ready," she said, "set, go!"

The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena raced to the monsters. In the midst of the battle, all you could see were the group's weapons, plus Annabeth's sword and _Anaklusmos_, Riptide.

In a matter of minutes, all of the monsters were gone.

Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin stepped forward. Looking nervously between the couple, he said, "Uh, guys? Chiron's mad, and so is Annabeth's mom."

Malcolm stepped forth. He gave Percy a hard look, as if to say, _remember_, although what he was telling Percy to remember, Annabeth couldn't say.

"Percy. Lord Poseidon says to meet with him."

"Uh, when and where?" Percy asked nervously.

"Now."

_Whoop._

Percy disappeared in a flash.

How cheesy.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH**

"Hey! _Dad_!" Percy cried out indignantly. "What're you doing?"

The lord of the seas crossed his arms imperiously. "Percy, I _know_ you're growing up. But you have to learn to listen!" He said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dad," he said patiently (he was surprised with himself), "what's wrong?"

"Amphitrite."

Percy bit back an exasperated groan. _Not her _again_! _He grumbled mentally.

"What's she done now?"

"Nothing," Poseidon said. "Except for walking around with an evil smirk."

_What? _That didn't make any sense at all. _Amphitrite, quiet?_

"Dad, are you sure?"

"Percy. I'm the lord of the seas, one of the twelve Olym-"

"Yeah, we get it," Percy prevented him from giving a long, long speech about him, "but are you sure she isn't, like, I don't know, planning something or what?"

"Son, if I find anything, I'll tell you. Promise, okay?" the god said.

"Fine, fine," Percy sighed. "But I'm gonna be roasted _alive_ when I get back. Seriously, Annabeth's gonna murder me!"

"I'm sorry, son, but you're going to have to figure _that_ one out on your own."

"Whatever. Bye," said Percy.

"Goodbye, Percy."

_Whoop._

Annabeth _Chase! You come here right now! _

The said daughter of Athena winced at the booming voice of her mother in her head.

"Okay, okay, mom," she muttered to herself. "Wait. Go _where_?"

_Oh, forget it. I'm coming,_ said Athena mentally.

The blonde taped her foot quietly as she sat down on one of those wooden park benches. A minute later, the goddess Athena arrived.

"How _dare_ you go with that son of Poseidon?" Athena said accusingly.

"So what?" Annabeth said defiantly. "It's not like he didn't tell his dad!"

Athena cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Let's ask him himself, shall we?"

Oh gods, no. Perseus Jackson arrived- with _the _worst timing the world.

"Did I miss anything?" he said sheepishly. And then he saw the goddess Athena.

"Oh. Uh," he said, "hi. I mean, _hi_LadyAthena!" The words came out pretty jumbled. But that's what being nervous does to you.

"_Percy_!"

**A/N: There's gonna be a two-shot to this! Stay tuned!**


End file.
